


午夜

by Marigold5665



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marigold5665/pseuds/Marigold5665
Summary: 漢康，養父子設定，柯爾存活設定。





	午夜

柯爾·安德森在凌晨一點十五分被噩夢驚醒了。暖氣片把臥室的空氣捂得燥熱不堪，他深吸幾口氣，試圖平復依然鼓動不停的心跳，準備下床去廁所解決一下生理問題。

在路過書房的時候，他意外發現燈居然還亮著，想必是他勤奮好學的兄弟又在獨自用功，忘記了回房睡覺的時間。這種事已經發生過不止一次了，柯爾倒也心安理得，抽水馬桶的響聲過後不久，他閉起眼睛重新躺在了自己的床上。

他的兄弟，好學生康納，確實在書房裡，但不止一個人。

攤開的書本和試卷全都被掃到了一邊，康納被門外的聲響驚動，連帶著大開的腿根都下意識夾緊了。這讓他身前的男人很是受用，於是變本加厲地用粗糙的大掌圈住腰身往自己的胯上摁，成功逼出一聲沉悶的嗚咽。他說不出話，也沒法說話，因為嘴裡正塞著自己校服的領帶，綢面布料被揉得皺巴巴一團，還沾了濕乎乎的唾液，不知道洗乾淨之後還能不能再戴出去。

也許安德森叔叔會重新幫他買一條。他這麼胡思亂想著，單薄的背脊隔著白襯衫貼在胡桃木的桌面上，隨著男人的律動一下又一下地磨擦，直到襯衫下擺整個被蹭開，在肩胛骨上磨出漂亮的紅痕。

他想喊疼，也想和男人接吻，但是他也清楚領帶拿出來以後整個房間都會迴蕩著他壓抑不住的叫床聲，這不應該，因為柯爾可能會被吵醒，可能會發現他們正在做的事……

“你怕被我兒子聽到，對嗎？”

漢克·安德森從那雙融化了蜜糖般的棕眼睛裡看出了恐慌與渴望，他放慢了頂撞的速度，將濕透的布料從康納的嘴裡取出來，溫柔地撫摸他酸脹的下頜和頰側，還低頭吻了一下。

康納一時還沒有說話的力氣，仿佛被操的是上面的那張嘴而不是下面。男人的舌頭帶著蘇格蘭威士忌的苦味，康納十七歲了，還沒在別的地方嘗到過這種味道。他努力伸出舌頭迎合這個濕吻，仿佛鼻息間都交纏著醉人的氣息。

“別怕，寶貝，他不會聽見的。”

過了許久漢克才放開那兩片紅腫的嘴唇，他一路往下，在鎖骨上方那個迷人的小窩留下了自己的吻痕。他覺得自己有點過於放肆了，但畢竟現在是冬天，他可以盡情地在自己的小情人身上留下痕跡，而別人只能看見康納裹得嚴嚴實實的大衣和圍巾。但是他也發現了，過早的接觸情慾讓男孩渾身都不自覺散發出甜美的氣味，就像一顆亟待采摘的早熟的果子。但令他慶幸的是，這個甜美的男孩是完全屬於他的。

他把康納抱起來，坐回寬大的扶手椅上，性器也因此碾到了更深的地方。康納摟住他的脖子，在他耳邊發出一聲哭泣似的低吟。

這太過了，男孩想，我會忍不住的。

男孩的眼淚終於因為過度的快感和羞恥掉了下來。濕潤的睫毛虬結在一起，發紅的眼尾反而更加激起了漢克的施虐欲，他一邊用力搗弄一邊挺身偏過頭去咬養子的耳根，惡劣地往裡吹氣。

“你該叫我什麼，寶貝？”

“安德森叔叔…唔，嗚啊、不要，不要停……Daddy……”

男人似乎對這個稱呼不太滿意，他扶著男孩的腰有一下沒一下地進出，感受到食髓知味的媚肉正咬緊自己無聲哀求，卻依然不為所動。

康納知道自己說錯了話，眼淚又急得要流下來，這種小懲罰已經不是第一次了，他只能自己搭著養父厚實的肩膀，努力抬高自己酸軟的腰肢和小屁股，主動坐下吞吃那個大東西一次又一次，嘴裡胡亂叫著不知道從哪裡學來的淫詞浪語。他知道在床上叫什麼能討得歡心，但通常都難為情地不肯開口，只有現在，他能肆無忌憚地在親愛的爸爸耳邊叫床，求他快一點用力一點，求他把精液射進來，最好射得滿屁股都是，明天夾著去上學。一想到這個，康納就仿佛渾身過電一般狠狠顫了顫。


End file.
